Captain Planet: The Element-Guiding Hero
Captain Planet, known in Japan as'' Captain Planet: The Element-Guiding Hero'' (キャプテンプラネット：地球元素勇者 Kyaputenpuranetto: Chikyū genso yūsha), and known also as Captain Planet: The Movie is an upcoming anime film written and directed by Mario Edward Soto Robinson, with characters designed by Kunihiko Yuyama and Sayuri Ichiisu, and based in the 1990's animated series Captain Planet and the Planeteers. After some rumors of a live-action film adaptation, Mr. Soto Robinson will film premiere an anime movie based in the series. Plot In a not too distant future, the planet Earth seems menaced by the pollution, caused primarily by radiation, oil spill, animal hunting, deforestation, smog, toxins, and the hate of the humankind. Knowing this situation, Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, sends five magic rings with the main elements to five youths: James Wheeler, from the United States, North America, with the power of Fire; Brock Kwame, from South Africa, with the power of Earth; Nadia Linka, from the Russian Federation, Europe, with the power of Wind; Xiaoyu Gi, from People Republic of China, Asia, with the power of Water; and André Ma-Ti, from Brazil, South America, with the power of Heart. These five are dubbed the Planeteers and are tasked with defending the Earth from the greatest of disasters and making efforts to educate mankind to keep others from happening. Gaia uses her "Planet Vision" to discover where the most devastating destruction is occurring and sends the Planeteers to help solve the problem. In situations that the Planeteers cannot resolve alone, they can combine their powers to summon Captain Planet, a magical entity who possesses all of their powers magnified, symbolizing the premise that the combined efforts of a team are stronger than its individual parts. And now, when the Eco- Villains, a small group of antagonists who cause danger to Earth by committing pollution, deforestation, and poaching, menace the world with a plan of global domination, starting with the kidnapping of the President Tom Kimball, an honest man interested in the environment, only Captain Planet and the Planeteers can stop them. Staff *Directed by Mario Edward Soto Robinson *Written by Mario Edward Soto Robinson and Kunihiko Yuyama *Produced by Kunihiko Yuyama *Executive producers: Ted Turner, Barbara Pyle *Characters designed by Kunihiko Yuyama and Sayuri Ichiisu *Music by Harold Faltermeyer, Michiru Oshima and Kentaro Ishizaka *Based in the characters created by Barbara Pyle and Ted Turner Cast (Voices) *Tom Cruise as Captain Planet *Alex Heartman as James Wheeler *Eric Stuart as Brock Kwame *Kelly McDonald as Nadia Linka *Mellanie Vallejo as Xiaoyu Gi *Freddie Highmore as André Ma-Ti *Tom Kenny as Suchi, the pet monkey of Ma-Ti *Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Gaia *Ronny Cox as Thomas F. Kimball, the President of the United States *Ned Beatty as Sam Kolawitz, the Press man of the President *Jessica Lange as Dr. Blight *John Castle as Looten Plunder *Patrick Warburton as Sly Sludge *Mickey Rourke as Duke Nukem *James Marsters as Verminous Skumm *Dan Castellaneta as Hoggish Greedly *Roger Bumpass as Rigger Companies *Production companies: Project Sora 2000, Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network Japan, Turner Entertainment, Cookie Jar Entertainment, Toei Animation *Distribution companies: Toho Co. Ltd (Japan); New Line Cinema, MGM Animation, Warner Bros. (USA and Europe) Category:Movies Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network Category:MGM Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:Toei Category:DIC Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Project Sora 2000 Category:Cartoon Network Movies